


Credence Game

by astraplaneti



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crying, Female Protagonist, Hallucinations, Male Protagonist, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Puzzles, References to Depression, Screenplay/Script Format, Swearing, a lot of that, based off of your turn to die you should play it its cool as heck, creepy creepy ooo spooky spooks, honestly this gets really dark if you cant handle intense stuff probably shouldnt read, ill put a warning for those chapters though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplaneti/pseuds/astraplaneti
Summary: Sixteen students attending eight different high schools are kidnapped.When they come to, they find themselves trapped in an enclosed space.Placed in life or death scenarios, death games, the group must solve the puzzles, partake in the games, and most importantly,Decide who to place their trust in.Will the person you trust the most back stab you in an act of selfishness?***Updates will be sporadic until a schedule is set up.





	1. AN INTRODUCTION

…. To  **trust** someone is to have a firm belief in their loyalty, in their reliability, or even their strength.

 

Everyone has  **trusted** somebody in at least one point of their life.

 

What they  **trusted** the person for may vary, maybe they were just close friends with a strong bond, or maybe a girl  **trusted** her classmate to bring her work when she was out sick.

 

Simple, small tasks that you  **trust** somebody to accomplish for you when you are unable to do them by yourself.

 

You never question their  **trust** , unless they do something that puts it in the hot seat. Maybe they did something that makes you question their reliability or loyalty. Maybe they betrayed you.

 

**Trust** is earned, as it is broken every day. 

 

What if you fail to keep a promise you made to your best friend? What if you don’t get the sick girl her homework? What if you fail to watch a neighbors pet while they are out on vacation?

 

**What if you betray them?**

 

In a life or death situation, many may find it hard to  **trust** the people they are stuck with. Though sometimes it can be necessary for their survival, at other times it may be their ultimate downfall.  **Trust** can be manipulated, but also cherished.

 

Whether you cherish or destroy the bond you’ve made is entirely up to you, and who you are. A selfish person may manipulate that trust for their own gain, but a selfless person may be loyal and reliable.

 

**_Will the person you trust the most betray you?_ **

 

The answers may vary, depending on who you are and who you are with.

 

But when their life is on the line,  _ you’d be surprised with what they are willing to do to survive. _

 

……

…

 

………..

…..

 

…….

 


	2. CHAPTER ONE - PART I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.
> 
> lol sorry for grammar mistakes im like 2 years old what kind of nerd knows how to spell

……

  
  


……………..

 

….

 

???: [offscreen] Auughhhh…

 

…………..

….

 

…….

..

 

???: [offscreen] Ughhhhhhh….!!

 

……

…

 

…………………………

 

……

..

 

???: [offscreen] Ugh…! God fuckin’ dammit…!

 

……….

.

 

A girl pushes against the table in frustration, the chair she was sitting on long since ignored as she opts to stand as she tinkers with the strange invention that sits on the table in front of her. She rubs her eyes, trying to wipe the sleep away as she tries to keep herself awake.

 

MIU: [exhausted] Gotta finish this goddamn project… Science man is goin’ to fuckin’ kill me..!

 

Her stress is evident by the way she frantically pushes her hair behind her ears, an apparent nervous tick of hers that she had possessed since her elementary years.

 

_ Shouldn’t have procrastinated, Miu… The fuck… Was that dumbass pooper scooper invention really necessary? Dammit… _

 

Miu releases a frustrated sigh as she leans back, falling into the chair as it’s pushed against the floorboards. The inventor brings a hand to her eyes, groaning as she tries to will herself to continue working. Her creativity is down the gutter, she’s been working far too long.

 

MIU: [annoyed] Maybe I should just fuckin’ go home..

 

_ But if I go home… I’ll probably fail the god damn project..! _

 

She exhales, sounding more like a growl than a release of breath. It’s utterly ridiculous how this school functions, barely giving students a break in between major projects and even general assignments. 

 

_ How has the janitor not come by to kick her out yet? _

 

The girl wonders, it’s unusual to be able to stay after school when the sun has clearly gone down outside, the faint moonlight creeping into the room. She takes a look outside, it’s a full moon tonight, which is a lot more comfortable than it would seem considering she has to walk home alone.

 

A decision is made as Miu pulls her phone out of the back pocket of her shorts, powering on her phone to check the time to distract herself from the annoying project she has yet to complete. The time reads a bit before midnight, which is extremely late to still be at school. 

 

MIU: [shocked] Holy shit! What the actual fuck?! It’s almost midnight…!

 

_ Why hasn’t anybody called me yet? _

 

In all honesty, Miu is extremely offended by the sudden thought that crossed her mind, pondering over it for a few moments in disbelief. 

 

_ Nobody.. Thought to call me? _

 

MIU: [disappointed] ....

 

She would have assumed that at least her mother would send her a text, with how much she worries over her daughter on a constant basis. Maybe one of the various group chats she was apart of, though it wasn’t like she was actually well acquainted with those people anyways. Simple school friends, nothing more.

 

_ I should probably get home, maybe i’m just not receiving messages or something… _

 

Quickly, she packs up her bag, opting to just leave the project on the table to put away in the morning. There weren’t many kids in her advanced science class anyways, they were a pretty tight group of kids, they wouldn’t mess with her project.

 

After one last look out the window, examining the empty school grounds, she moves towards the door and begins to walk down the empty hallway, chills creeping up her back as she looks at every corner and cram of the school because  _ damn _ it’s a lot scarier at night.

 

MIU: [spooked] Shady as  _ fuck _ ….

 

_ I really shouldn’t have fuckin’ stayed so late… _

 

The way the light from the moon reflects on the hallway through the window freaks her out, shadows in dark corners making her feel uncomfortable being in such a wide open space completely alone and vulnerable. Her eyes glanced over at her locker out of pure curiosity, eyes trailing on it as she walks past it.

 

_ My locker is fuckin’ gross… Don’t remember the last time I cleaned it out. _

 

_ Probably still has that fuckin’ chocolate milkshake in it… Heh…  _

 

_ Real damn gross. _

 

When she reaches the back entrance of the school, she leans into the door to push it open, but is alarmed when it doesn’t budge, and she finds her head colliding gently with the door.

 

MIU: [pained] Fuck!

 

Miu is quick to push into it again, expecting it to open but is less surprised when it doesn’t. She furrows her brows in annoyance, but more so confusion. This was the usual exit she would use when she or her friends stayed in the school later than usual. To find it locked was… strange.

 

_ Why the actual hell..? _

 

_ Did the janitor lock it tonight or something… _

 

MIU: [annoyed] The fuck? How the hell do I get out now… The damn security camera’ll see me walkin’ out the front…

 

_ Well, this is a problem. _

 

Pulling her phone back out, she pulls up her contacts. She doesn’t.. Really have any close friends, if Miu had a say she wouldn’t really hang out with them at all. They’re really just.. High buddies? If that was a thing she could call them. Really only hang out when there’s weed involved. She never expected it to be a problem, really, but now she really needed someone to bust her out of this hellhole.

 

MIU: [thoughtful] There’s always the fuckin… Window… But that’s real damn risky…

 

_ Don’t think I can break the damn door either, I’d probably get in trouble or some shit. _

 

Miu turns around, walking back down the empty hallways in confusion as she tried to conduct a plan of sorts. She had no real destination, or no real idea of what she could do. Waiting until morning was always an option, but her mother could panic and report her missing or something. 

 

Nothing is really of interest, aside from the small urge to snoop through some lockers. At the very least, it could provide her some entertainment for the time being until she can find a way out of this hellhole that won’t get her into detention for the weekend. 

 

_ That would really fuckin’ suck… _

 

A glance out the window, she takes another look up at the moon. It’s bright, and she finds herself intrigued by the way the moonlight reflects through the window and onto the floor of the school, the stars shining bright, varied in size and brightness. Miu had never found herself interested by the stars, but with how beautiful they shined tonight she couldn’t help but stare.

 

_ Damn, should’ve fuckin’ got into astrology instead of robotics, would save me some sleep for sure… _

 

She stretches, cracking her knuckles as she pushes away from the window. Staring at the stars isn’t going to get her out any faster. She needs to find a way to either bust open that door, or find another way out. Maybe she could steal something from one of the classrooms to pry the door open?

 

MIU: [thoughtful]  Maybe I can take somethin’ like.. A ruler… And jam it in the door! Pry it open, like a crowbar..!

 

_ But.. would that work, or am I just being dumb? _

 

In the end, Miu decides, fuck it, she’ll give it a shot.

 

…

 

……………..

 

………………………

 

Eventually, after snatching a ruler from her math teachers classroom, she finds herself back at the locked door. She checks the time on her phone again, and it’s almost one in the morning. Five minutes before it. She yawns, turning her phone off and shoving it back into her pocket with an annoyed groan. 

 

MIU: [tired] How much longer am I going to be here..?

 

_ Ughh.. Fuck, I gotta be here in another six horus anyways.. Gotta get some sleep… _

 

She attempts to stick the ruler in between the door and the wall, though the gap is basically nonexistent. No matter how forcefully she tried to pry, the door was shut fast. Miu was quick to give up after realizing her plan was a bust.

 

MIU: [tired] God… dammit… Fuck, I don’t wanna get caught…

 

_ At least I can go home if I just leave like a fuckin’ normal person… It’s strange that the security cameras are only on outside at night. The indoor cameras are all offline. _

 

_ Annoyin’ and shitty as fuck.. _

 

Finally deciding to just face the consequences in the morning, Miu walks down the hallway and back to the classroom she left her school bag in. She takes another glance at her project, that still sits on the table because she's too lazy to go through the closet and find a safe spot for it back there. Nobody will fuck with it, she’ll quick their ass if they do.

 

Miu feels a small breeze that she hadn’t felt before, and curiosity gets the best of her. She looks up, and sees it coming from the once closed window that was now open. At first, it doesn’t hit her that hard, the window was open and there was a small breeze, there was nothing scary about that whatsoever.

 

It’s just…

 

MIU: [confused]  **When…. did I open that window…….?**

 

…

 

**_That window… shouldn’t be open… Because…_ **

 

**_I’m the only one here, right…..?....._ **

 

**_…_ **

 

MIU: [nervous] …

 

Miu slings her bag over her shoulder, and walks over to the window and closes it fast, locking it. She takes a peek out of the window, but she doesn’t see anything abnormal. Nobody, not even an animal in the area. Her hands tremble slightly, she’s nervous.

 

Not even bothering to check the classroom once more, she bolts out, leaving the door open behind her. After taking a quick glance down the halls, she heads for the steps. At this point, she doesn’t really care if she gets caught in the morning. She’s more worried about the possible creep locked in the school with her, if there even is somebody there. 

 

_ Maybe it’s just my imagination? Do I wanna get in fuckin’ trouble cause I thought somebody broke in to the school? _

 

_ Fuck.. Better to be safe than sorry, I fuckin’ guess… _

 

She passes by her locker once again, but she doesn’t spare it any looks this time. 

 

When she reaches the ground floor, she releases a sigh of relief. All she has to do is get down the hallways, and reach the entrance, maybe call an uber or something then she can fuckin’ haul ass back to her house and sleep like a normal person. Her mom’ll scold her a bit for being out so late, but fuck her! Miu was just busy with projects, and lost track of time, surely she’d understand?

 

_ Thump thump thump _

 

MIU: [scared] Gah!

 

Miu whips around after hearing a suspicious sound behind her, but she doesn’t see anything. The hallway is empty, besides from her. Thinking it over, she considers the sound could’ve come from the floor above her.

 

_ Fuck! Is there somebody else really here?! _

 

_ Shut the fuck up, Miu! Get the fuck out! _

 

Her panicked walk turns into a light jog and she runs down the first years hallway, one more turn and then the door would be in sight and she’d be able to leave. 

 

MIU: [scared]  **What?!**

 

She releases a visible yelp as spots the entrance doors in the distance, though even from this distance she can tell something is wrong. As she jogs over, she can see it more clearly, she can see the chains that lock the door and prevent her from opening them. 

 

MIU: [angry] What the fuck?!

 

Miu looks around, but there's still nobody following her. If the thump she heard from upstairs really was the person who broke into the school, then who the hell was able to get down here and lock the entrance doors from the inside? 

 

_ Don’t worry about that right now, Miu… Get the damn chains off! Fuck, this is not a horror movie and you aren’t dying today! Fuck horror movie logic! _

 

She tugs violently on the chains, chains gripping them as she pulls, trying to remove them. She stops, and tries to untie the chains, but she can’t, it’s far too tight. 

 

MIU: [angry; scared] FUCK!

 

Miu kicks the door, and it makes a thumping sound but still doesn’t budge whatsoever. Maybe if she joined the cheerleaders, or became a damn wrestler.. Fuck smarts, they don’t help you when you are about to get murdered by some sicko freak who locks you inside your own school!

 

_ Fuck, fuck fuck fuck! What the shit?! _

 

What to do now is beyond her, she can’t think straight. She stops trying to force the door open, because ultimately she can’t. 

 

MIU: [thoughtful; nervous] Ah..!

 

_ The window upstairs! If I can get back there, if that creep could get in from it… Surely I can fuckin’ use it to leave, right? _

 

With a plan in mind, Miu begins to nervously creep down the hallways. Every slight noise made her jump up, startled and on hyper drive. She expects a creepy man with a mask to jump out and kidnap her, stab her or something, but she manages to make it to the first floor stairs with minimal problems. 

 

She passes by her locker as she walks down the hall, almost tempted to stop by and open it to use that chocolate milkshake as a weapon. Surely, it’s deadly enough to kill an entire nation with the way it stinks up her locker.

 

_ Is now really the time to be fuckin’ joking around, Miu? _

 

_ I think the fuck not. Haul ass, Miu! _

 

For a brief second, she pauses, and she wonders. Why the  _ hell _ didn’t she just leave from one of the windows on the first floor like a smart person would? What the hell! It’s almost as if she  _ is  _ one of the dumb blondes in horror movies! Fuck the second floor..! She doesn’t have to jump out of a window if she can just step out of one!

 

MIU: [shocked] I-I-I… Am.. Am.. I really that d-dumb..?

 

_ No way! I’m in advanced classes, straight A’s! No way… no way! _

 

Instead of contemplating her own smarts, she decides to act out her smarter plan instead of jumping out of a second story window like a dumbass. She turns around and creeps back down the stairs, wincing at every step her shoes make against the stairs. How has the dumbass murderer not caught her yet? She must be lucky as fuck.

 

As she walks down the stairs, tightly gripping the railing like her life depends on it, she stops again. She peers down the hallway, and even though it’s dark and she can’t see that well she can surely see the figure in the distance walking around and towards the stairs.

 

**Somebody… In the school with her…**

 

**The creep from the damn window!** ****  
  


_ Thump… thump thump… thump… _

 

MIU: [shocked] The fuck!

 

The figure notices her when she speaks up, and turns around to face her. She puts a hand over her mouth in pure fear, cursing herself and her dumbass ability to generate words using her mouth! 

 

_ Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! _

 

She turns around, and before she can even get a good look at the figure she bolts it back up the stairs. From the faint sounds behind her, she can only assume the figure decided to give chase after her. Though, luckily for Miu, she got a bit of a head start because running up stairs is a bitch to everyone, and that doesn’t exclude the freak following her.

 

_ If I run to the window… They’ll surely see me go into the room, and I won’t have enough time to get out..  _

 

**_Gotta hide!_ **

 

After turning into a corner, Miu silently slips into a random classroom, silencing her steps as she walks up to the teachers desk. She desperately looks around the room for a good hiding spot, examining every little bit. 

 

_ Hiding behind the door could be stupid if they come in and open it all the way… _

 

_ Why would I even consider hiding under a desk?! _

 

_ The curtains aren’t long enough… _

 

_ I can’t hide anywhere else besides… Oh! _

 

Miu quickly gets down on her hands and knees, crawling underneath the teachers desk, scooting the chair in front of it after squeezing herself in. It was a tight squeeze, because she wasn’t frail. 

 

_ The kids call it… thicc! Hah, fuckin’ thicc! _

 

The chair presses against her face uncomfortably, but she can probably manage that if it means somebody isn’t going to put a knife in her gut. 

 

_ Creeeeeeeakkkk…… _

 

She freezes. The door to the classroom she was hiding in was opened..

 

**The… person.. Is in.. the classroom…**

 

She clamps a hand over her mouth, curling in on herself as she attempts to fit further behind the desk, but there’s really no where else for her to go. She silently prays, squeezing her eyes shut and praying to whatever damn god people pray to these days. God? Satan? She honestly didn’t give a damn at this point. She just silently begged that the intruder wouldn’t check behind the desk, because she’d be done for if they did.

 

_ I don’t want to die…! _

 

_ Fuckin’ hell, shit! _

 

_ I should’ve fuckin’ stayed home! Fuck the project, the project is a bitch! A bitch that is going to get me killed! Sick bastard! _

 

All she can hear is the small shuffling of someone's feet around the classroom, and a few times this person bumped into the desks while navigating around them is what Miu would assume.

 

As the feet come closer to her, the shuffling becomes louder, and it’s the only thing her mind can focus on as she squeezes her eyes shut. The footsteps near, and she holds her breath and holds it, scared to exhale due to the fear of her assailant finding her.

 

Though, the footsteps stop all of a sudden, and Miu freezes when they do. She waits a few moments, waiting for them to start moving around again but they  _ don’t  _ and Miu doesn’t know exactly what to think. Should she be scared? Should she be relieved? What is she supposed to be feeling right now? The room is silent, but she feels so loud.

 

_ Why… did the sounds stop… _

 

MIU: [scared] …

 

…….

 

……………..

 

…..

 

The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop, and Miu was pretty sure holding her breath wasn’t going to work for much longer. Slowly, she tried to exhale as silently as she could, the room was still silent, nothing was happening.

 

???: [playful] Aha! Gotcha, bitch!   
  


**_What?!_ **

 

MIU: [shocked] UWAH!   
  


A person appears before her, seemingly jumping off the teachers desk and behind the chair that separated them. Miu panics so much she jumps up, banging her head on the top of the confined space she's in. She screams, loudly, from the sudden shock and fear.

 

???: [playful; annoyed] H..Hey! Shut the fuck up, you cum dump! That shady motherfucker is still here…!

 

The person's hand reaches through the chair and clamps over her mouth, and she forces her eyes open to see the stranger who is probably about to murder her. The room is dark, but the moonlight is bright enough so she can recognize the locks of raven purple hair and the pale white porcelain skin.

 

She smacks his hand away, and pushes the chair into him so she can stand back up. Once she's standing on her feet again, and the boy is on the ground, she angrily points at him. Any fear she had completely faded, all she can feel now is pure annoyance.

 

MIU: [annoyed] What the fuck, shrimp dick?!

 

The boy giggles, and it only angers her further. Kokichi Ouma was a classmate of hers, and while they didn’t talk too much they knew a decent bit about each other. He was a pretty big childish bastard, he loved playing pranks on other students but was known for his straight A’s. They hung out sometimes, he would occasionally tag along when they would smoke but he would never actually participate. He was there to make fun of them when they were high, that’s really it. 

 

I guess you could say they were closer, though. They were on pretty decent terms.

 

_ That asshole! He must’ve been the one who came in through the window..! Dammit, Miu! _

 

KOKICHI: [playful] Hahaha! You should’ve  _ seen  _ the look on your face, you whore! Did you seriously think I was going to kill you or something?

 

MIU: [angry] Fucking hell, Kokichi! You fuckin’ bastard! You gremlin bastard! I can’t believe you!

 

KOKICHI: [mocking] Aww… Was wittle Mwiu gwoing two cwy…?

 

MIU: [angry] Shut up! Just.. what the fuck are you even doing here, you dumpster rat!

 

Kokichi gets up off the ground, standing up to his full height. He was pretty short, only a tad bit over five feet. That was pretty pathetic for a high schooler, and it was usually good fuel against him whenever he tried to take his jokes too far and tease Miu.

 

KOKICHI: [thoughtful] Why do I have to tell yooooouuuuu?

 

MIU: [angry] Fuck! You just fuckin’ chased me down a dark hallway and fuckin’ pretended to search for me in an empty classroom! Of course you have to fucking tell me, Cockichi! Were you sneaking’ in to bone your man or something?!

 

KOKICHI: [snide] Tch, as if I’d tell you that you thot.

 

MIU: [annoyed] I-I’m.. Not.. a.. a thot!

 

Kokichi looked in mock awe, as if he seriously didn’t believe that statement. He gestured to my person, and I looked down to take a look at my outfit. A skimpy version of the school uniform was tightly wrapped around her hourglass frame, she remembers when she cut up the top to make it more revealing. Though, her teachers would instead make her pull her skirt up, which she didn’t mind. That didn’t really help her outfit situation, because then the skirt would be too short.

 

MIU: [defensive] I… I like to feel the breeze?

 

KOKICHI: [disgusted] Whore.

 

MIU: [angry] Shut the hell up you piss baby!

 

Their conversion drifted into silence when Kokichi didn’t reply, and Miu pulled out her phone again when the conversation had hit a wall and was dead silent. She turns it on, checking the time, and it was a lot later than before. She groans, annoyed as she rubbed at her weary eyes. The time was now closer to two in the morning, which was really annoying. Now she’d only be able to get a max of three or four hours of sleep, considering it took a good twenty minutes to walk home from this hellhole.

 

_ I should probably hurry the fuck up and skedaddle. Cockichi can stay here and fuck whoever the hell he wants, I’m out. _

 

Without even bothering to say goodnight, Miu turns around to walk away. Kokichi perks up, seemingly confused by the sudden action.

 

KOKICHI: [confused] Where are  _ you  _ going?

 

Miu pauses for a few seconds, but doesn’t turn back around. 

 

MIU: [tired] Fuckin hell, Kokichi. We have school in five hours, and we are  _ in  _ school already. I gotta get the fuck home!

 

KOKICHI: [thoughtful] But you can’t really get out without the security cameras seeing you, right? The doors blocked on the first floor…

 

MIU: [confused] Hah? You fuckin’ checked?

 

KOKICHI: [playful] Yep! I checked alright. I checked the damn windows too, most of them were locked besides the ones all the way up on floor three. Jumpin’ out of those would be suicide though, unless you are into bloodplay… Wouldn’t opt for that.

 

She bit her tongue before she could reply, her eyes widening in sudden realization.

 

MIU: [confused] The fuck you mean the windows are locked? The window in the robotics classroom was open earlier!

 

KOKICHI: [snide] I know that, pea brain! That’s where I came in from… But when I went to  _ leave  _ it wouldn’t budge! Like shoving elmers glue up your ass, that’s a no go!

 

MIU: [confused] S-Shoving… a glue stick… up your a-ass..?!?

 

KOKICHI: [facepalm; snide] I bet you’re into that lame shit, aren’t you?

 

MIU: [defensive] N-No!

 

_ Is now really the time to act all perverted, Miu? You’re locked inside a fucking school! _

 

MIU: [nervous] H-How the hell do we leave the school if the windows and the main door are locked?! The fuck, Kokichi! Shouldn’t you be  _ panicking _ ?!

 

KOKICHI: [bored] I’ve always wanted to be in a horror movie scenario.

 

MIU: [exhausted] The  _ fuck _ !

 

MIU: [annoyed] Okay, fuckin’ hell! I don’t give a shit about you at this point, I’m callin’ the fucking cops!

 

KOKICHI: [playful] You go ahead and do that, Miu.

 

MIU: [annoyed] Can you fuckin’ shut the hell up?!

 

Miu unlocked her phone and dialed in 9-1-1. She pressed call, and waited for a few moments, expecting to be on the line with the law enforcement by now. Though the phone kept ringing, and ringing, the call never actually connecting.

 

She called again, but to no avail, the call still wouldn’t go through.

 

MIU: [angry] The hell?!

 

KOKICHI: [playful] I already tried calling somebody, you dumbass. The call wouldn’t go through, we’re going to die!   
  


_ Die..? Ugh! Can he be more inconsiderate?! _

 

MIU: [worried] Shut the hell up, gremlin!

 

KOKICHI: [rolling eyes] Get a new insult, sow.

 

MIU: [annoyed] Ugh!

 

With a huff, she began to stomp out of the classroom. She was blinded by annoyance and slight anger that she had completely forgotten that Kokichi told her the windows were locked.

 

_ Or was that a lie? Sounds like something he’d lie about. _

 

Kokichi trails behind her, she doesn’t have enough energy to bicker and tell him to go away. He seems to bounce off his feet with every step, they pass by her locker, she stares at it for a few seconds before she passes by it. The moon still shined bright, it was the only comforting thing about this annoying situation.

 

Eventually, she ended up where she started, in the annoying classroom where her robotics project lay on the table, looking at the way she left it. Neat, and incomplete.

 

MIU: [annoyed] See that goddamn window, dumbass? I’m leaving through it!

 

KOKICHI: [playful] What about the ladder?

 

MIU: [annoyed] What?

 

KOKICHI: [playful] The ladder. 

 

Confused at what she’s saying, she tugs on the window to open it up. Surprisingly, it doesn’t budge whatsoever. She sighs, reaching up to try and unlock the window from the inside. When she finds the window is supposedly already unlocked, she freezes.

 

_ The hell? How the fuck? _

 

KOKICHI: [mocking] Told you sooooo…

 

MIU: [angry] Shut the hell up!

 

KOKICHI: [laughing] Ahaha!

 

_ Smartass. I’ll fuckin’ force the damn thing open! _

 

She tightly grabs the bottom of the window and pulls on it-- hard.

 

The window doesn’t budge, and she assumes it’s because she isn’t strong enough to actually open it. She didn’t do sports, she is an intellectual. A nerd, but not a nerd. A smart kid who isn’t a nerd, not nerdy.

 

She leans over and presses her face against the window, looking out of it to spot the ladder Kokichi would be talking about. It was the ladder they used to climb in and out of the window when they snuck in to smoke, but when she looked down the ladder wasn’t to be seen anywhere.

 

MIU: [annoyed] The fuck did you do with the god damn window, bitch? Did you fuckin’ move it when you came in?!

 

KOKICHI: [snide] I’ve told you already.. I didn’t do anything…

 

KOKICHI: [playful] Or is that a--

 

Kokichi cut himself off.

 

_ Annoying bastard… Cat got your tongue now, bitch? _

 

**_THWACK!_ **

 

Miu turned around in a flash when she heard the sudden sound, and she was just in time to see Kokichi fall to the ground, blood coating his purple hair and running down his face. Standing over him was a dark figure, she couldn’t make out any facial features due to the annoying mask that adorned their face.

 

MIU: [scared]  **H-Huh?!**

 

When Kokichi had hit the ground, he was out for the count. The figure turned towards her, and Miu immediately tried to bolt.

 

MIU: [pained] AUGH!

 

She screamed as the figure tugged her by the hair when she tried to run past, slamming her down to the ground. She scrambled around, trying to get out of their grip as they tugged her back up to her feet.

 

_ Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…! What the fuck! _

 

Miu felt small tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she was back on her feet, fear consuming her entirely. She pushed and scratched at the captor, but they didn’t seem to budge whatsoever. They were a lot larger than her physically, she didn’t stand a chance.

 

MIU: [scared] Let me go you fuckin’ bitch!

 

The person did not comply, and suddenly she felt the person grab a fist of her hair. 

 

_ Oh fuck, not the window! _ __  
  


MIU: [shocked] Stop…!

 

Guiding her head with their hand, they slammed her head into the glass window, and before Miu could even process anything she was out like a light. Blood ran down the glass, the once clear window now foggy and crimson red. She slowly slumped down the window, her squirming and screaming coming to an end as she fell to the floor of the classroom. A small puddle of blood began to pool around her head, blood dripping from the gash on the side of her head.

 

…………

 

…….

 

………………..

…

 

People filed in, a taller man slinging the unconscious Kokichi over his shoulder without any trouble. Another man picked up Miu, not even bothering to wipe the blood from her head as it continued to drip on the man's clothing. Not that it made much of a difference, anyways.

 

A towel was used to wipe the window clean, no traces of blood. 

 

The room was thoroughly cleaned, and Miu’s bag was taken. 

 

Her project left out on the table, untouched entirely.

 

Thus marks the day Kokichi Ouma and Miu Iruma, students of Rutherford Academy, disappeared without a trace.

 

……….

……

……………….

 

………

………………..

 

_ And so it begins. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me me write chapter one, casually taking a whole ass week to do so


End file.
